1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
2. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
In isolated areas and other places where it is desired to produce electricity locally it has been the custom to use small diesel or gasoline engines to drive electric generators. Such engines, however, use fuel which is in short supply and is also costly. Windmills have been suggested for driving generators but have not been entirely satisfactory due to the speed requirements for the generator, and mechanical problems of adjusting the direction of the windmill and gearing to increase the rotational speed of rotation from the rotor speed to the shaft of the generator.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wind driven generator installation not requiring gearing, and not requiring adjustment due to changes of wind direction.